


Sorry My Mind Must've Wandered

by chadleymacguff



Series: The Adventures of Witch!Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Horror, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is still adjusting to his new life as a wolf and dealing with some struggles internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry My Mind Must've Wandered

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of The Adventures of Witch!Stiles

The parking lot was always full whenever Isaac got to school. Everyone with their cars and friends hanging out and laughing before the warning bell summoned them inside. Isaac had always ridden his bike to school. It just seemed like an easier thing to do. It was always easier to escape his father that way. Never having to worry about finding his keys. Beating his dad to the door. Making his way out to the vehicle before he could catch him. He may have been younger than his father but he was never stronger. For a man of his age he was somewhat of a behemoth.

  
Memories of the torment he suffered at the hands of his so called father were never that far from his thoughts. It wasn’t too long ago that he was under the oppressive thumb of that man he’d grown to fear. But everything was different now. Isaac was now a member of a pack. He had some semblance of a family, people that would be there if he needed them.

  
He’d always been somewhat of a loner. Being the bookworm that he was he never had any time to invest into making actual friends. Of course there were people he’d known since grade school and occasionally worked with on projects but no actual friends. His closest friends were the corpses of the graveyard where he worked at as a grave digger.

  
Again another development. He and Erica had become almost inseparable since they’d been turned. They’d been seen walking the hallways of Beacon Hills like they were teen royalty because they basically were. Their new found power did more than just boost their confidence, it gave them an allure that others couldn’t help but notice.

  
The two pulled into a free space directly in the front of the school, a parking space right next to Jackson Whittemore, the shining star of Beacon Hills. Isaac had just closed his door when Jackson clicked off his car and slid out of the door.

  
“Oh look who it is, the wonder twins. What adventures will you miscreants get into today?” Jackson always had a way of insulting with a smile. It kind of made his insults easier to withstand because they were always accompanied by his winning smile.

  
 _That stupid fucking smile_. Isaac thought to himself.

  
“Cute. Neither of us is a narcissist with a pound of gel on our heads. Can you say the same?” Erica made it a point to snap back with a witty retort at any given opportunity. She was actually rather good at it. Good enough that Jackson just turned around and left.

  
Isaac just watched as he sauntered off into the cramped hallways of movement, endless chatter, and people you really wish you didn’t have to see on a daily basis. If it wasn’t for Erica shaking his shoulder he probably would have stood there.

  
“What’s wrong? You seem a little distracted today.”

  
Her genuine concern was touching, something he was again unfamiliar with. “Yeah. I was just zoning out or something. Just thinking about other stuff.” He could see her brow tighten with concern. “Nothing you need to worry about.” He said with a smile. “Let’s just get inside. I still have to go to my locker.”  
The buzzing of the hallways is usually were the two of them parted ways, first period classes being in opposite directions and all.

  
“I’ll see you at lunch. Don’t forget to bring me back my book. I know where you live.” She fluttered off with a wave and a smile into the swarming crowd of students as she made her way out of sight.

  
I don’t even think I finished the damn thing. He thought to himself. Isaac made his way over to his locker, fiddled with the knob until the metal door sprung open with its usual rattling. After grabbing a few books and tossing them into his bag he smelt a familiar smell. Slamming to door closed he saw Stiles standing there with a goofy look on his face.

  
“Ugh, what do you want Stiles?” He made sure to emphasize his irritation being that he Stiles’ biggest fan. He actually couldn’t place what it was about him that bothered him. Maybe it was his upbeat attitude, especially this early in the morning.

  
Stiles liked how his presence seemed to be a disruption to Isaac’s routine. He stood there staring for a few seconds before he saw him turning to leave. “I just wanted to know something. Something about however your, uh pack meetings or powwows or whatever usually go or whatever. I’m not generally invited to these things.”

  
Isaac just laughed to himself before turning to give him a response. “Why did you want to bring cookies? Cause we prefer meat. Tender…” Looking him up and down “If you can.” He made it a point to extend his claws as he pressed a finger against Stiles’ chest. Isaac then turned in the opposite direction and started off towards his classroom.

  
“Not funny man!” Stiles could hear his voice crack as he said the words.

  
“It’s a little funny!” He shouted back at him as he entered the room.

  
Ugh. What I wouldn’t give for her to shut up. His English teacher made it a point to constantly repeat herself as if no one was listening in the first place. We get it already! You’ve read the book and still have no idea what it’s about. He’d already read the thing from cover to cover. It wasn’t hard to understand. It was obvious it was something that was required by the school board. No one wanted to read it but someone somewhere decided it was something that everyone needed to suffer through because when they were in college their professor made them read it.

  
Just as he was about to drift off from the mindless babble spewing from the female instructors mouth, he felt a buzz in his pocket, a text message. At first glance he didn’t recognize the number. It wasn’t programmed into his contacts so who could it possibly be. What could be the harm in opening it?  
Meet me in the locker room.

  
Rather ominous for a text message. He wasn’t sure if it was wise to go by himself but if he was going to be attacked it was better than listening to twenty more minutes of mindless chatter. Slipping out of class wasn’t anything that was too difficult even for an average student. But Isaac made it a point to make sure no one saw him exit the room with his backpack in hand.

  
The hallways were vast and empty, as they usually were when class was in session. But there was always the chance of running into a wayward teacher that had a free period. Getting caught skipping class wasn’t anything he or anyone for that matter wanted to deal with. Especially since the Argent had taken over the school.

  
Making his way over to the locker room as swift and unnoticed as possible was better said than done with cameras watching practically every inch of campus. But Isaac felt confident that he wasn’t seen, I mean he made it all the way to the locker rooms without someone stopping him so why start worrying now.

  
He pushed the door open slowly listening for any sudden moments that maybe beyond the door. He could hear one heartbeat, calm and still coming from the back of the room. Isaac placed his bag gently on the floor by the door as he proceeded to close in on whoever sent the mysterious text for him to meet them here. It being first thing in the morning the locker room had recently been cleaned by the janitorial staff, meaning his keen sense of smell was going to be of no use. Talons extended, Isaac crept closer listening as the person’s breathing became more and more irregular with every step. As he turned the corner he was lunged forward, arm out stretched only to find a startled Jackson.

  
“AH! What the hell?!” Jackson yelled.

  
“Of course it’s you.” Isaac said putting his claws away. “Keep your voice down! We’re not supposed to be in here remember.”

  
Jackson tried to catch his breath and his temper. “You damn near gave me a heart attack!”

  
“Oh please.” He said rolling his eyes. “What’s with the mysterious text message anyway?”

  
Jackson stood up and pushed Isaac against the lockers. “I didn’t want anyone to know it was me. You know, just in case.”

  
Isaac wasn’t sure Jackson knew about anything anymore. He could be a mysterious person when he wanted to be. He gave off a ‘stay away’ vibe with his personality, so it was rather easy for him to do things in secret. Plus his dad was an attorney so, getting out of jams didn’t seem like a big deal for him.

  
Before Isaac got the opportunity to toss Jackson into the nearby wall, he felt their lips meet. The warm pressure of Jackson’s body against his. Their sporadic breathing filling the silence as their mouths move in rhythm with each other. Tongues fighting to overpower the other as they slipped into foreign territory.  
Pushing Jackson off for a chance to catch his breath, Isaac took it as the perfect time to get answers as to what the hell was going on.

  
“Wh-What are we doing here?” While he may have been into the situation and all that was occurring he was confused as to how they had gotten there.  
Jackson’s eyes gazed over his body with intent to concur. “I’ve seen you. Watching me. You think I don’t notice when people look at me?”

  
Isaac stumbled to find a response to refute his accusation of longing stares. “I-Uh. I don’t stare…” He felt Jackson’s hand slide over his abdomen. He couldn’t help but let out a light whimper.

  
“Don’t lie. I know I’m not the only one that’s into this.” Jackson let his hand lazily scratch at the top of Isaac’s jeans as he slid his tongue over his the firm muscles of his neck, lightly dragging his teeth in the groves of his collar.

  
Isaac didn’t want to deny something he’d only thought of in his wildest fantasies just because he was shy of doing it was Jackson Whittemore. Most of his fantasies included him in the first place so why deny it. Why tell him that you don’t feel that way about him? Because you don’t want anyone to know? These questions raced through his head before finally letting go and cupping the back of Jackson’s head, guiding his mouth to his.

  
They kissed passionately, hands traveling and exploring parts of each other’s bodies that were hidden by layers of clothing.

  
Isaac began to take the lead and Jackson didn’t seem to mind when Isaac pushed him onto the bench that lay between the rows of lockers. He could smell the longing that seemed to radiate from Jackson’s adolescent body. Isaac could feel the desire to feel his body against his own growing. It wasn’t something he was used to. It felt primal. The urge to ravage him. The urge to take him as his own. To know every part of him. It was all too much to handle. Keeping the wolf and himself in check was beginning to get increasingly difficult when in contact with his dream man.

  
Retreating to a corner to hide his growing claws and eyes glowing with lust, he couldn’t let himself lose control but most importantly he couldn’t let his secret out. “Jackson I-I can’t.” He watched his humanity slowly take back over his body as he struggled to regain a regular breathing pattern.

  
Jackson straightened his disheveled clothing as he stood up and slung his backpack over one shoulder. “Look, I know about the whole wolf thing. That doesn’t bother me. I mean I know your pack leader on a bite basis.” He could see Isaac’s shoulders slump ever so slightly. “But hey, if you don’t want to do anything we don’t have to do anything.”

  
“No. It’s not that. I-I just…”

  
Jackson held up his hand to stop him from saying anything further. “It’s whatever really. But if you want to continue _THIS_ you know where to find me.” He placed a hand on the door before turning around, “If you didn’t understand that, I was telling you to come over to my house. And lose the self-confidence issue, it’s not becoming of someone I get with.”

  
Before Isaac even had the time to process what just happened the bell for second period rang. Making it out of there for second period gym started became priority number one. Of course coming out of the locker room he bumps into Stiles.

  
 _UGH. Just my luck._ He thought loudly enough that he hoped that Stiles could hear.

  
“Hey buddy. What’s up?” Stiles said chipper as always.

  
“Not now Stiles.” Isaac moved as fast as he could to get away from him without drawing unneeded attention to himself.

  
“One day were going to actually have a conversation!”

  
-

  
Waiting until lunch to talk to someone was excruciatingly painful. Isaac sat patiently waiting for Erica to walk in with her lunch. When she finally got to the table he felt like he was going to burst.

  
“Uck! The food here is disgusting. I don’t know why we don’t just go off campus for lunch.” Erica blurted before he could even say anything.

“I—“

  
“You know you’d think they could come up with some better names for the food they give us.” She shoved a fry into her mouth. “I mean _Freedom Fries_? Really.”

  
“Erica! I have something to tell you.”

  
“What is it then?” She shoved the rest of her food aside a grimace before taking a bite of her apple.

  
“I—“

  
“Made out with Jackson Whittemore.” She interrupted before he got the chance to finish. Erica did really love taking the wind out of people’s sails.  
Isaac looked at her with his mouth ever so slightly open. Dumbfounded as she just sit there smiling and enjoying an apple.

  
“How did you know?” He asked puzzled.

  
“Ha!” She let out loud enough for others to hear. “Please. I could smell him on you when I walked in. Besides I’ve known about that crush for quite some time.” She chucked the core of the apple into a nearby thrash can. “Come on. We can finish this convo outside.”

  
Erica tapped the hood of her car for Isaac to join her.

  
Isaac couldn’t help but fiddle with his hands. It has always been a nervous tick of his, a habit that he’d never gotten around to breaking.

  
“Don’t be nervous.” She said nudging into his shoulder. “You didn’t have to tell me. I mean I already knew.”

  
“What could you smell that too?”

  
Erica laughed. “Yeah! It smells like lilac and strawberries.” She noticed his shoulders slump ever so slightly. It was something he did whenever he was feeling uncomfortable for some reason. Which was rather odd considering most people would tense up, but not Isaac. It was almost like he’d give up. “I’m only kidding. I’ve always known, ever since we were kids playing at recess. It’s no big deal Isaac.”

  
They sat in silence for a few moments. The radiating off her perfect skin almost making it glow in the autumn air. The wind blowing through her hair, the trees, making the leaves on the concrete dance in circles.

  
Isaac was the first to break their long silence. “Thanks Erica. I really needed to hear that.”

  
“No problem.” Erica smiled that brilliant smile he always had tucked away just for certain occasions. “Don’t expect too much out of Jackson though. He’s still a dick after all.” She laughed

  
Isaac smiled back joining in her laughter. “You really are a good friend you know that?”

  
“The best!” She said jumping off the hood onto the sidewalk. She held out her hand. “Us wolves gotta stick together remember.”


End file.
